Genevieve Yearwood and the Artic Wolves
by AnimeLoverAndPieEater
Summary: Genevieve Yearwood has lived a hard life, loosing her parents who were killed by the Volturi, and just as she turned 14. She moves into a house set up on la push beach and there she meets the pack. Will she find her mate or will her past come back to bite her in the butt? The pack's imprints are in here but not as imprints. OCXHarem.
1. The Beginning

Genevieve Yearwood and the Artic Wolves

10 years ago No One's POV

A 7 year old Genevieve yelped as her father Patrick kicked her yet again. "You will learn to control your shifts, Genevieve." Patrick growled at his daughter. "B..But daddy, i cant control it! It hurts daddy! Make it stop!" Patrick snarled and bent down to pick the whimpering girl up by the hair. "You wont be around much longer to feel the pain." As he went to deliever the final blow, the artic wolves came and dragged him away, snarling and howling. One of the wolves Mark came and picked up little Genevieve and held her close. "Dont worry little one, he wont hurt you again." He then brought her to his home where his wife Daniella was waiting with their old friend Carlisle. Carlisle stayed long enough to give the young girl a check up, bandage all her wounds, and then wish the young family good luck.

3 years ago No One's POV

14 year old Genevieve sighed happily from the great room as she played her new song.

**AN: These songs are not mine!**

_What would I do without your smart mouth Drawing me in, and you kicking me out Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head s under water But I m breathing fine You re crazy and I m out of my mind_

_Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I ll give my all to you You re my end and my beginning Even when I lose I m winning Cause I give you all, of me And you give me all, of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you Even when you re crying you re beautiful too The world is beating you down, I m around through every mood You re my downfall, you re my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can t stop singing, it s ringing, in my head for you_

_My head s under water But I m breathing fine You re crazy and I m out of my mind_

_Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I ll give my all to you You re my end and my beginning Even when I lose I m winning Cause I give you all, of me And you give me all, of you_

_Cards on the table, we re both showing hearts Risking it all, though it s hard_

_Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I ll give my all to you You re my end and my beginning Even when I lose I m winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me And you give me all, all of you_

As she finished the song finished, Mark turned to Genevieve and smiled, "Have any words for the camera?" She smiled sheepishly,  
"I just hope everyone likes it." Mark and Daniella smiled warmly at her. Daniella hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "They will love it." Genevieve smiled and went to upload the video on youtube. Daniella froze and sniffed the air warily. "Why are they here Mark?!" The female artic wolf snarled at her mate. "I think they are here for our pup." Genevieve chose that moment to run into the room. "There's a bunch of people out there... Who are they, dad?" "They are some very bad people. Little pup, i need you to call Carlisle and tell him that the volturi are here and that you are on your way to the safe house in La Push Washington. Do you understand?" Genevieve sorrowfully nodded and gave them both bear hugs before taking her bag and bolting down the hall. As Genevieve ran she couldnt help but cry at the screams and cries of her parents. She quickly called Carlisle and prayed that she wouldn't loose control.

Carlisle's POV

I was in the living room with my family when my cell started ringing. "Hello, Dr. Carlisle here." "Carlisle, the volturi are here... Mom and Dad told me to call and tell you. I'm headed to the safe house..." I could hear the panic in her voice, so I tried to calm her down. "We will meet you there and help you settle in... Have you gained control over your shifting?" I could almost hear her smiling, "Yes! I can change into almost anything now! I cant wait 'till you guys see!" We all chuckled at her excitement and i internally wished for her to be safe. "Call me again when you reach the safe house, and if you need anything just give us a shout." "Alrighty, talk to ya later then!" I hung up and looked at my family, Rose was the one who spoke up first as she turned her laptop our way, "I got her youtube page pulled up, you guys should listen." As we all listened we couldnt help but smile at the sound of her singing, we could see she loved to do it. If you looked closely at the walls behind her you could also see the paintings she did in her spare time. I can tell she will have a beautiful singing career and possible art one as well.


	2. New Home

Present Day LaPush Beach NoOne's POV

A girl sat alone on te beach with her camera and sighed as she began to record. "Hey guys its me. Not going to go into much detail but i made it to LaPush and am looking at some awsome waves. I'm going to make it fast but here's a shout out to Grant where ever he is. I got you man!" She sighed and continued on, "I will have to do the song in a video later but i'll sing a few to make it up to you. Bye guys!" she got up and put her camera in her car before grabbing her board. "Hey Ginny! You excited about later?" Bobby came up to her and ruffled her hair. "Yes! I cant wait! Now lets hit some waves!" Her friend chuckled at her enthusiasm and raced her into the water, not bothering to notice the LaPush boys on the other side of the beach.

_**TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.**_


End file.
